Thanks for the Memories
by as i lay fucking dying
Summary: Bella Swan is given the opportunity of a lifetime; she has a one night stand with Edward Cullen, the lead singer of the screamo band Screaming in Silence. About a year later, though, when they come back to town, is it possible that he still remembers her?


The speakers were blaring in the night club.. Screaming in Silence was the headliner tonight, a super popular Metalcore/Screamo band. They weren't on yet though; so far there had been several other screaming bands on instead. But yet everyone was jumping up and down, crowd surfing and moshing, having the time of their life. Especially Bella's friend Rosalie.

Rosalie was a rocker kind of chick. She wore her black and grey toned clothing, and it was hard to catch her without some sort of leather jacket.

Bella was a girl next store. Plain tee shirt, with regular old blue jeans.

Rosalie smoked. Bella was never even tempted to try.

And lastly, Rosalie had boys who fell over themselves to date her, because she was so gorgeous. She regularly hooked up with them, too. Bella hadn't even had her first kiss.

So, really, if you're going to stereotype, Bella would never have gone to the concert if Rosalie hadn't insisted she'd love it.

That stereotyping would be correct, and Rosalie would be wrong.

Bella hated the concert. She was scared shitless of all the people, and was hiding in the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, bathrooms were right next to the stage, and she could hear all the bands loud and clear.

Well, if she said clear, that'd be wrong in a way, because honestly, it was nearly impossible to make out a single word they were saying. All you could hear was obnoxious screaming!

Finally, Bella decided to come out of the bathroom. But typical Bella style, she tripped.

Instead of hitting the ground though, she fell onto a strong, sweaty guy. He helped her get upright, but as she was about to thank him, he smiled, and said, "You wanna go somewhere, sugar?"

Bella started backing up, but he grabbed her and started pulling her away from the girls bathroom, and towards a back way exit.

"Stop!"

It wasn't her making that comman She couldn't even speak. Instead, it was another guy, but one less imitating. To be honest, this other guy was extremely gorgeous.

"Do you want to go with him?" asked the hottie.

All she could manage to do was furiously shake her head no.

"Let her go then." He asked simply, and the man holding Bella released her.

"I…I'm sorry, Edward. Really, it was a misunderstanding."

Edward ignored him and walked over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Bella couldn't answer. He sighed, and said, "Well, shit. You look like a baby deer caught in the cars headlights. Come on outside with me for a minute, I promised nothing will happen."

For some strange reason, she believed him.

"Okay." she said.

"She speaks!" he exclaimed as they walked out the door.

She saw others standing there, and they questioned who she was. Edward just said she was a friend.

"Is she your chick of the night? She doesn't look your type, Edward."

He rolled his eyes, and said, "Shut up, you'll scare her again. Now get gone, we've got a show soon."

"Sir, yes sir!" they repeated, causing him to roll his eyes again.

Bella just stood there, letting the shock wear off, finally she said, " You're in one of the bands?"

He smirked, and said, "You really didn't know?"

"Nope. Ro…I mean, my friend dragged me here. I personally think the music is meaningless and loud and stupid!" Then, she went, "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, after you kind of saved me and all."

Laughing, he said, "It's okay. You seem okay now, and we're on next, so ready to go back?"

"Back home? Sure!"

Still smiling, he lead her inside, but not before handing her something.

She grabbed it cautiously, looking at it, then asking, "What is this?"

"Backstage passes." he said. "One for you and one for your friend. Stop by afterward?" he plea sincere.

This time, it was her turn to smile. "Okay."

She walked inside, and he ran off.

_**

* * *

**_

He turned out to be the lead singer of Screaming in Silence.

And the crowd was rather excited for them when they came on. Everyone was shouting, "S.I.S! S.I.S!"

Screaming in Silence's set was without a doubt the longest one. Bella didn't mind. Seeing Edward jump around and sing, looking like he was having an amazing amount of fun, was almost making her happy she came. Only almost, though, because her head was still pounding, and she knew her ears would be ringing for a long time after all this noise.

Though, they had started the set by screaming, right off the bat.

And Bella had absolutely no idea what they were saying, at all.

Between songs, Edward encouraged the crowd to jump around, calling anyone who wasn't crowd surfing, "Fucking pussies."

Eventually, the set ended with him surfing through the crowd, then security walking him backstage, guiding him past the girls throwing themselves at Edward.

That ended the concert. Anyone with backstage passes was encouraged to go back now. Bella debated with herself if she should or not, eventually deciding, what the heck, I might as well.

She called Rosalie up, and they met up. Rose screamed excitedly when she found out about the passes, not even bothering to question how Bella got them. She knew eventually Rose would calm down and question her like crazy.

The farther away that was, the better, as far as Bella was concerned.

Together, they walked up, and when security asked to see the passes, let them right through. Rose was practically skipping.

Edward and the band members were surrounded by mostly girls, who were fawning over them.

"Your so amazing, Edward."

"How do you scream like that? Can you teach me?"

"You're. Fucking. Hot!"

Edward seemed at ease around them, not bothered in the least by their praises and questions. He seemed to be happy to answer them.

That was something Bella would never be able to do.

Finally, Rosalie said, "Come on, Bella!"

They walked over, and Edward looked up, and lazily smiled at the two.

"Hi." said Bella.

"Hello there."

_**

* * *

**_

Bella wasn't exactly sure how it happened; she was a little blurry on the details. But the next morning she woke up next to Edward in some really nice hotel. He had his arms around her, hugging her close. But it was Sunday, and she had homework, and really needed to get going. Slowly, as not to disturb him, she got up, got dressed, and she sneaked out of the hotel.

Calling a cab, she took it home.

"Hey, Bells. How was the concert, and the sleepover." asked Charlie, as she walked in the door.

"It was…okay, actually."

"Huh." He said, before turning back to the TV.

With that, Bella escaped upstairs, and cried herself back to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I'm actually a huge fan of metal core and screamo bands, like blessthefall and Alesana. Haha.**

**Dude, also, do you know how hard it is to find a band name that doesn't already exist? God, it's terrible. I finally just picked this name, and I don't quite care if it already exists, because it's not like I'm copy writing their songs.**


End file.
